Boulder's Army
After taking over the super station, Boulder started creating an army to help him cause chaos in the kingdom. There is a total of 12 Engines, 26 Trucks, 2 Non Rail Vehicles, 33 Former Members and 23 Dead Members, which makes 105 members in total. Information Boulder, Silver and Crank along with Diesel, Baron, Jetson, Randall, Arry and Bert took over the Super Station and imprisoned Thomas in Boulder and the Super Station. Then Fungus and Griffin's gangs join Boulder's Army in Prince Paxton's Past. Edward was given an evil wheel built by Sliver and then they imprisoned Nicholas, Fang, Lucy, Tiny, Chris and Bouncer in Edward? Who's Edward?. Then Melvin the boat joins them in Bothersome Boat. Then the villains from Train Heaven join Boulder's Army in Splatter and Dodge: The Sidekicks for Thomas. Splatter And Dodge freed Thomas in the same episode, as well as Edward's evil wheel being cracked, turning him back to normal. Then the four freed Nicholas, Lucy, Fang, Tiny, Chris and Bouncer. Alfred and Crovan died in Gold and Silver. In A Change of Heart, Melvin's friend Sinbad joins and Silver and the dumper cars reformed. Angus and Pluto join after being the only trucks from Freedom's gang that escaped Train Heaven before it was destroyed in Return to Train Heaven. In The Super Station Showdown, Scruffey's gang finally join and he becomes Boulder's new second in command. It's later found out that there's another one that existed in the Mainland Kingdom, led by a diesel named RJ. As Melvin and Sinbad were about to destroy the bridge to the Super Station so the heroes couldn't come and attack, Bulstrode, Skiff, Captain and Stefano beached them. After a lot of epic fighting from the heroes, Thomas, Splatter and Dodge defeated Boulder, falling into an ocean and therefore drowning. Tiffany tipped the Super Station over, crushing Boulder's eagle. The engines were sent away, the trucks got their gold dust removed from them and Crank was based at the quarry. This gang is now disbanded, with only the trucks remaining on Sodor, The Super Station gone, and Boulder and some of the members dead. Engines # Randall # Timothy The Ghost Engine # -1 # -2 # -3 # -4 # Diesel # Baron # Jetson # 'Arry # Bert # Griffin Trucks # Junk # Wreck # Brick # Wrench & Bolt # Sinister # Grump # Chump # Thump # Gummy Dummy # Drool Fool # Wildfire # Gideon # Kyle (Bad Truck) # "Horrid" Hooky # Scamley # Bossy # Zoey # Jesse # Komodo # Seth # Green Eyes # Truck Ninja 1 # Truck Ninja 2 # Silly Truck 1 # Silly Truck 2 # Zero Non-Rail Vehicles # Melvin # Sinbad Former Members # Edward # Silver (former second-in-command) # Tipper (former spy) # Topple (former spy) # Tumble (former spy) # Rafael # Hunter # Shunter # Ulli # Dominic # Pride # Fungus # Steeltooth # Ha Ha # Spamcan # Bowler # Angus # Pluto # Scruffey (Former Second-In-Command) # Fred Pelhay # Rickety # Unnamed Orange Salt Truck # ULP Box Car # Unnamed Giggling Truck # Unnamed Grey Ballast Truck # The Spiteful Brakevan # Five Unnamed Grey Trucks # Unnamed Green Recycling Truck # Unnamed Green Chocolate Truck # Unnamed Blue Gumball Truck # Unnamed Ballast Truck # Unnamed Red Slate Truck # The "Bubblesome" Trucks # Crank Dead Members # Alfred/98462 # Crovan/87546 # Boulder (leader) # Boulder's Eagle (spy) # RJ # Darren # Beresford # Zachary # Rustbucket # Metalhead # Mason # Phillip # Parker # Jason # Jordan # Flash # Dustin # Justin # Driller # Rayman # Unnamed Blue and Yellow Diesel # Pranky Former Prisoners # Thomas # Nicholas # Fang # Chris # Bouncer # Lucy # Tiny # Tiffany Photos DSC06016.JPG Randall.png DSC06027.JPG DSC06038.JPG Wreck.png Wreck yay.png Brick.png DSC04595.JPG DSC04596.JPG Grump.png Chump.png Thump.png Horrid Hooky.png DSC04600.JPG Gideon.png Kyle (Bad Truck).png Bossy.png Zoey.png Jesse.png Scamley The Green Hopper Car.png Seth.png Green Eyes.png Silly Vans.png Truck Ninjas.png Zero The Grey Slate Truck.PNG Komodo.png Sinbad.png Wrench & Bolt.png Bolt.png Alfred (Medevil Misadventures).png Crovan (Medevil Misadventures).png Category:Medieval misadventures Category:Bad trucks Category:Engines Category:Tender engines Category:08 diesels Category:Rolling stock Category:Bad Gangs Category:Gangs Category:Army Category:Popular paxton's characters Category:Villains Category:Fiery Train Heaven Category:The Railway Series Characters Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Dumb Category:Tankers Category:Disbanded Gangs Category:Dead Characters Category:E2s Category:Diesels Category:Reformed characters